In many situations, persons besides the original sender of an e-mail message would like to know whether a certain recipient has read the message. This is true of persons in a collaborative environment, for example, who need to share information regarding a project. This is true of persons in a group, working together to perform services for a client, when a group member sends a message to the client concerning scheduling, for example. Later communications with the client will be more productive, if the group members know whether the client has read the scheduling message. However, conventional e-mail implementations, using conventional receipt notifications, merely inform the original sender that a recipient has read the message. Thus there is a need for systems and methods that address this gap in conventional approaches to e-mail.